


The Wind

by Jewel of Venus (orphan_account)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-29
Updated: 2002-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewel%20of%20Venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami's second year of high school is not going well...her friends are no longer her friends. But when the time comes, will she respond to the call of the wind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind

The Wind  
By Chii

Ami had been in high school for two years. In that period of time, she had discovered that she had an immense fear of confrontation. It hadn't always been like that. Sure, she didn't like to confront her friends and mother about things that bothered her or things that she didn't think they should be doing, but she wasn't actually AFRAID of it.

Since the beginning of high school, however, she'd been faced with confrontation more and more. She was worried about Usagi because she never studied. She didn't think Rei should be dating that boy, he was bad news. Minako was dieting out of control, she might have anorexia. Makoto was slipping away from everyone and had started talking to herself alot, was she SURE she was okay? And her mother was working longer and longer hours trying to get promoted, but she wasn't getting enough rest. And every single time, she sucked up her courage and talked to everyone about the problems. With the exception of Usagi, who had been hearing the same thing all her life, and didn't worry about it, every single person she confronted blew up at her.

Now, two years and too many confrontations into high school, Ami was drained. She was drained emotionally. Too many tears had been shed, too many arguments faught. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She didn't know who was her friend and who was her enemy.

Ami looked up from her Calculus homework when she heard the front door of the apartment close. She realized it was her mother and cringed. She was supposed to have cleaned up the kitchen before her mom had gotten home, but with all her homework and the latest confrontation with Minako on her mind, she had completely forgotten. She heard her mother slam her things on the table, turn the sink on, and violently begin cleaning up. Ami stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Ami asked. Her mother looked very angry.

"I ask you to do one thing. One simple thing. I have to work all day while you play with your friends and what do I come home to?" she slammed a dish into the sink. "A MESS! I work at the hospital and now I have to work HERE!"

"Mom, I'm sorry! I have a lot of homework and I..."

"There's no excuse for not doing what you're asked to do."

"Mom...here, let me finish. I'm REALLY sorry!" Ami reached for a plate, but her mother grabbed it away.

"No, you go do your homework! It's OBVIOUSLY more important to you anyway."

Ami bit her lip and ran back to her room. She opened the sliding glass door and went out onto a little patio outside of her bedroom. There, six stories up, everything seemed much more peaceful. She sank onto the floor and cried. Ten minutes later, she calmly went inside and continued working on her Calculus.

*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"I don't know WHO you think you are, but I DON'T need your advice! Just go away!" Ami's shoulders slumped dejectedly as Rei finished shouting at her and stormed off. Slowly, she turned and walked the few blocks from the arcade to her apartment building. She rode the lift up to the sixth floor and went into her apartment. As sobs began to build up inside of her, she flopped down at her desk. Before she completely broke down, however, she saw a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of all of the girls right before junior high ended. Right in the center, Usagi smiled out. Ami looked away from the photo and fixed her gaze on the phone.

*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

"Moshi moshi?"

"Usagi-chan?"

"Ami! Hi! How are you?" Usagi's voice rang happily over the telephone line. "What's up?"

"Um...Usagi, could you...do you think you could come over for awhile?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Um...I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok, be there in a few!"

"Bye."

Ami hung up the phone and went out on her patio to watch for Usagi. Her tears started to flow before she even reached the door.

When she got out on the patio, however, the tears stopped. A strong wind whipped through her short blue hair. In somewhat of a daze, she stepped up to the railing and closed her eyes. The wind was so strong that it felt like she would be lifted up and carried away...away from all her troubles and heartache.

"Take me away, wind, please." She whispered. But the wind did not carry her away. Oh, she thought, the railing is blocking it's power. She slowly put her hands on the railing and lifted herself onto it, standing up carefully.

"Please, take me!" she shouted. The wind blew harder, as if in response. Jump, the wind seemed to say, jump into my arms so I can carry you away. Ami hesitated, and opened her eyes. Down below her, a small blonde figure came into view.

Down below, on the ground, Usagi looked up at the frightening figure on the sixth floor balcony railing. Ami's hair whipped around her, and her skirt twirled like a blue tornado. Her arms were outstretched, she looked to Usagi like a fairy or angel about to take flight.

"NO! AMI!" Usagi ran towards the building. "AMI, GET DOWN!"

Ami heard the faint voice below her and smiled.

"Goodbye, Usagi," she said calmly. "I'm going to a different place."

And she let go.

As Usagi screamed, Ami realized that instead of flying, she was falling. The wind had dropped her. It would come and catch her again. As she came closer to where Usagi stood, terrified, the world seemed to slow. Ami saw her past in an instant, as clear as if she were there, seeming to take a lifetime but lasting only a moment. Then she was almost to the ground.

The last thing she saw was Usagi's eyes...


End file.
